阿罗由长老
|actor =Florence Dire |dialogue =AHELDER.MSG |proto = |name = 阿罗由长老}} 阿罗由长老（英文：'Arroyo elder'）是阿罗由在2241年时的领导者。她是避难所居民的女儿，同时也是获选者的母亲。她的名字在游戏中从未展现出来，仅以头衔代替。她的颈部有纹身，右眼有严重的白内障。 背景信息 早年經歷 In the early years of Arroyo, the Vault Dweller and his wife Pat led the village and the tribe. The tribe grew, and grew strong with their help. In 2188, their daughter, who later became the Elder, was born. Eventually, she and their other children became the leaders of the community. On January 16, 2208, several years after Pat's death, the Vault Dweller wrote his memoirs. Soon after that, he vanished from Arroyo and was presumed dead. Some say the Vault Dweller was taken by the sky spirits, others say that the Vault Dweller felt it was time to move on and leave the Elders to guide Arroyo to its destiny. After the One-Moon (Month) Cycle of mourning for the Vault Dweller ended, activity in Arroyo began to return to normal. 成爲族長 The final training of the Vault Dweller's daughter for the role of village elder began on February 2. She underwent a great deal of physical training and tutoring in various sciences, mathematics, and, of course, weapon skills. Two years later, she took her mystic test, a key ingredient of which is several pots worth of hallucinogenic plants from Hakunin's garden. She ran the gauntlet in the Temple of Trials, using her charm to pass most of the tests after her handgun jammed (and was ruined) on the first level. She offered numerous criticisms of the test, resulting in many revisions. Two days later, she ascended to role of Village Elder. She ruled with a steady hand, and her wisdom was greatly respected. 獲選者 The elder's son, later called the "Chosen One", was born on March 23, 2221. His father is not recorded in the tribal records. The reason for this is unknown, but the elder may have simply been embarrassed. In 2241, the worst dry season in many years causes a drought in the Northern California area, hurting crops and brahmin in Arroyo. The elder, having read a GECK advertisement in her father's old holodisks, decides that her child must be sent to find it, as it is the village's only hope. After descending and finishing the Temple of Trials, she gave him $152 and a water flask, and the Chosen One left the village in search for the ancient device. 英克雷 While the Chosen One was on his quest, on July 20, 2242, Arroyo was attacked by Enclave soldiers in vertibirds, wearing power armors, armed with energy weapons, and the villagers, including the Elder, were enslaved and brought to the Oil Rig. Some of them tried to resist the attackers and were killed, and Hakunin was seriously wounded. The Enclave needed the tribals for their FEV experiments. They needed two test groups: one of clean, pure humans and another composed of the 'mutants' that lived all over the mainland, suffering radiation and FEV exposure for decades that, to the Enclave, made them unclean. The unclean sample was easily obtained by kidnapping the entire population of Arroyo. The clean group were the dwellers of Vault 13, who were reunited with their long lost Arroyo brethren in Enclave prison cells. In Fall 2242, the Chosen One managed to enter the Enclave Oil Rig using a damaged tanker and destroyed the Poseidon Oil platform, killing the President of the United States and ending the Enclave's plans for world domination. The surviving people of Arroyo and Vault 13 were freed, the Elder among them, and was brought back to the mainland in the oil tanker the Chosen had used to reach the rig. 重建阿羅由 The Arroyo elder lived for many years after the destruction of the Enclave. She seemed pleased that the ancient separation between Vault 13 and the Vault Dweller had been reconciled, and many were the times she told the Chosen One that she wished the Vault Dweller were alive to have seen the reconciliation take place. Certain that the safety of the new village had been secured and the new community was flourishing, the Elder passed away a few months later in her sleep. Many of the older Arroyo residents believe that she now lives in the vault of the sky, telling the Vault Dweller of the Chosen One's brave deeds. 互动 互动性 任务 * Finish Temple of Trials: The Elder thinks you are ready to get past the Temple of Trials. You will soon find out if she is right. * 找到商人伊克: After passing the Temple of Trials, the Elder will ask you to seek out a trader who had a Vault 13 water flask. She wants you to inquire about it. * 帮助阿罗由族找回伊甸园创造器: Arroyo is experiencing the worst they've had in a long time; so bad in fact, that they need a G.E.C.K. to help them. 物品 提示 * 如果获选者在英克雷油井平台上穿着advanced power armor mk II，就会被阿罗由长老误认为英克雷士兵，并且会辱骂他。 登场 阿罗由长老在《辐射2》中登场，由Florence Dire配音。 图片册 FO02 NPC Elder N.png|“我想我不能够帮你什么。很多事在许久前就失落了。你还需要问什么问题？” FO02 NPC Elder G.png|“恭喜你，获选者。你通过了试炼神殿的测验，你准备好要踏上征途了吗？” FO02 NPC Elder B.png|“你若是一个胆小鬼这一个村子就完了！连你在内也无法幸免。你通过了试炼神殿的测试。我们都将希望寄在你身上，我们全都靠你了。” 来源 * Vault Dweller's memoirs * Fallout 2 intro * Elder intro * 辐射编年史 en:Arroyo elder es:Elder de Arroyo fi:Kylän Vanhin (Fallout 2) pl:Starsza wioski ru:Старейшая Category:Fallout 2 talking heads Category:人类角色 Category:《辐射2》人类角色 Category:《辐射2》角色 Category:阿罗由角色 Category:英克雷油井平台角色